Soldier
Summary Though he wanted desperately to fight in World War 2, the Soldier was rejected by every branch of the military. Undaunted, he bought his own ticket to Europe. After arriving and finally locating Poland, the Soldier taught himself how to load and fire a variety of weapons before embarking on a Nazi killing spree for which he was awarded several medals that he designed and made himself. His rampage ended immediately upon hearing about the end of the war in 1949. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: The Soldier, Jane Doe Origin: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Male Age: 50 Classification: Human, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: |-|Default= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert marksman with a rocket launcher and is self-taught in the use of various firearms and trench warfare equipment, Mastery over firearms, rocket launchers, swords, shovels and more, Immortality (Type 4) and Resurrection (stated that he cannot die, and will simply come back stronger), Multiple Personalities, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Non-Physical Interaction (Can see, talk and interact with the souls of both Redmond and Blutarch Mann), Limited Healing, High mobility via rocket jumping, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (the Medic surgically implanting himself with every other mercenary's soul), Resistance to Pain |-|With additional weapons=Stat amping via the Buff Banner, Battalion's Backup, and Concheror, Rage Power with the Battalion's Backup, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Durability Negation with Cow Mangler 5000 and Bison, Curse Manipulation and Death Manipulation with Half-Zatoichi, Regeneration (Mid-Low with the Concheror) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (His shotgun is able to one shot Demoman at close range, and was able to knock out a spy in a single blow with a shovel. Even without MVM upgrades, he is capable of dealing damage to robots and tanks of this size, and as a mercenary he should not be too far behind Heavy) Speed: Subsonic with likely Subsonic+ combat/reaction speeds (While slow on foot, he is capable of keeping up with other classes in combat, such as reacting to a decloak from a Spy behind him in Meet the Soldier. Through Rocket Jumping, he can keep up with more mobile classes such as Scout) | Subsonic with likely Supersonic combat/reactions Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to his fellow mercenaries. Can casually totes his rocket launcher and over a dozen rounds of additional rocket launcher rounds in addition to several cartridges of shotgun ammo and sometimes even a Japanese katana) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Knocked out a spy in a single blow with a shovel) Durability: At least Small Building level (Can survive heavy machine gun fire for a brief period, can survive point blank explosions from his rocket launcher while rocket jumping, as well as live grenades from the Demoman with health to spare) Stamina: High (can easily tote around a rocket launcher and sixteen reserve shots along with a trench shovel and a shotgun/backpack without fatiguing and easily shrugs off the pain from rocket jumping). He also reacted very casually to having his hand cut off by the Pyro ("Miss Pauling, Pyro cut off my hand."), higher with the Battalion's Backup. Range: Several hundred meters with his rocket launcher (is more effective the closer he is to his target), Several dozen meters with his shotgun (once again, is more effective the closer he is to his target), Extended melee range with melee weaponry. Standard Equipment: A full list of his weapons can be found here. Intelligence: The Soldier is a truly insane and fanatically patriotic murderer who displays clear signs of being a delusional psychotic. Nevertheless, he is recognized as one of the nine most dangerous mercenaries in the world and is an expert marksman while holding his own in melee combat with his trusty trench shovel. However, his insanity makes him impatient and reckless, which has gotten him into trouble on numerous occasions. Weaknesses: The Soldier is truly insane, leading to his illogical actions and volatile personality (i.e. "I have done nothing but teleport bread for three days."). He must hurt himself in order to Rocket Jump. His Rocket Launchers have a long reload time. He must take or deal a certain amount of damage in order to activate his bugles' effects. Using the Escape Plan makes him more vulnerable to damage and his Equalizer deals damage based on how much health he has left. Gallery Meet the Soldier Others Notable Victories: Tyrannosaurus rex (Jurassic Park) T.Rex's Profile (Speed equalized. Soldier had his primary weapons restricted) Notable Losses: Pet Shop (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Pet Shop's Profile Captain America (Marvel Comics) Captain America's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Adults Category:Antiheroes Category:Valve Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Crazy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortals Category:Narcissists Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Rocket Users